New Beginnings
by Neonia
Summary: Yuri keeps having a nightmare about a fire and a voice calling out to her, that is until the day she went to the Higurashi Shrine and fell through the well. When she woke she was in a forest and was next to one of her classmates, Kagome! Where was she? And how did she get there? What was waiting for in this mysterious time?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool spring day; the sun was beginning to paint the sky in light as it raised from its hiding place. Tokyo people were slowly waking up and starting their days, as people were doing this I laid in my bed sleeping. I had long silver hair and pale colored skin which seemed to get paler as I slept.

I seemed to be having a nightmare right now, which caused me to toss and turn in my sleep. As I slept my restlessness started to get worse and worse before I woke up screaming, I sit up and look around startled. Tears were in my eyes a bit and I looked down at my hands, I sighed and closed my eyes, it was just a dream I said over and over in my head. I tried to calm but I was a bit too freaked out considering I could feel sweat making my clothes stick to me, I sighed gently. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and stood up running a hand through my long hair.

_"Yuri…"_ A voice echoed through my mind and chills ran down my back. I looked around confused then I sighed gently when I saw no one around. 'That voice…It was the same voice that was in that nightmare…' I thought then shook my head. I head out of my room going to the bathroom to take a shower since I needed one, I closed my eyes and sighed gently as the water ran over my slender body. As I stood there, I remembered the nightmare that had been plaguing me lately.

_Fire…Fire surrounding me everywhere, I could not breathe but I still tried to call out for help. The place I was in seemed to be a Japanese styled house, with Tatami mats but I don't know where it was, this place didn't seem familiar to me at all. I was laying on the floor of this unfamiliar place which was now up in flames, my body was paralyzed or something. As the flames covered my body and burned my skin I could hear a ruckus, which made me try to scream for help but my voice wouldn't come out as I was beginning to lose consciousness. Just as I was losing my consciousness I heard the door to the room I was in, break in and I looked over but yearning for something but I couldn't tell what it was. _

_"Yuri!" That male voice called out to me and I lose consciousness before I could even see the person. I could feel an immense sadness fill me._

_I wonder who that person could be to cause me this much sadness even though I was burning in that dream._


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, enough! I don't want to think about it…" I sighed as I turn the water off to the shower and get out, I head to my room and change into my new school uniform. Today, was my first day of school and unfortunately, I was starting off in the middle of the semester. This was going to be a pain, but at least I was smart.

"Yuri?" A feminine voice would come outside of my door.

"Yes?" I called out and walked over to my door, I opened it to find my mother on the other side of it.

"What are you doing up?" She asked, worriedly.

"I was just so excited about starting school today that I woke up a bit early…" I said with a soft laugh.

"Is that so?" She said, unconvinced.

"Yes, don't worry." I said happily, since I didn't want to concern her with my nightmares right now since they didn't happen to often.

"Alright, I'll believe you for now. So what shall we have for breakfast, dear?" She asked and I thought about it.

"I'll leave that up to you mom, I still have to pack everything up for school today…I'll be down soon." I explained and she nodded her head. She headed downstairs and I sighed gently, my mother was a bit too perceptive sometimes. To be honest, I wasn't fully lying about being excited about starting school today, since it meant that I would get some new friends.

I turned around leaving my door open and finished getting ready to start my day, after a little while I headed downstairs and closed my door behind myself. The smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes wafted through the air, it was a pleasant smell especially on my uneasy stomach right now. I headed into the kitchen and ate with my mother, we talked about various things before I headed off to my new school. As I walked towards my school I passed a shrine and felt a tug at my heart, I looked up at it quietly. _"What should I do…?"_ I wondered then I could see a boy around my age walk down the stairs, he looked to me and I looked at him.

It was kind of awkward for a few seconds before I smiled to him, I bowed my head to him and started to walk again. As I walked though, I could hear footsteps rapidly rushing after me.

"Hey, wait!" A boy's voice would yell after me and I turned to see the boy from just a few seconds ago, running after me.

I stopped and looked to him, "What do you want?"

"You go to my school, don't you?" He asked and smiled. "Higarashii High, right?"

"How'd you know that?" I asked, confused.

"Your uniform, of course," He said and smiled at me. "My name is Hojo Akitoki…" He introduced himself.

"My name is Yuri Akiyama," I introduced myself back and bowed my head to him. I stood straight after a few seconds, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hojo." I smiled to him gently, he lightly scratched his cheek in nervousness and I giggled softly. "So what were you doing at a shrine so early in the morning?" I asked.

"I was visiting a friend; her family owns the shrine…Her name is Kagome Higurashi. You two should become friends when she is feeling better…" He said and I blinked softly.

"Oh, is she sick?" I asked and he nodded.

"She's been sick for a while now…" He sighed gently.

"You really care for her, huh?" I asked and his face went red.

"Yeah, I do…She's important to me…" He explained.

"That's so sweet, Hojo. I hope everything works out for you two.." I exclaimed and he blinked.

"Kagome and I, are not dating so I just care for her as a friend…" He explained, embarrassed as we started to walk towards school.

"Oooh~ Just friends?" I teased him. "It's written all over your face you know, you really like her…" I commented and his face went redder.

"Aww…Come on, Yuri. Don't tease me like that…" He said and I giggled.

"Sorry, sorry…" I said, unapologetically which caused us both to laugh to be honest.

As we walked, we talked about school and what they were currently learning since I didn't want to be too behind. Thankfully they were studying content that I had already done in my previous school, this relieved me a thousand times over.

When we reached the school, I said good-bye to Hojo and headed towards the faculty office to speak with my homeroom teacher and to get my schedule. As I walked I could feel a few eyes on me, I imagined it was because of my silver hair since no one had hair that color. I didn't mind though, since I've grown use to it over the years. I was born with this hair color so I just kept it the same instead of dyeing it, since I liked my hair color.

I got to the faculty room and got my schedule after that it was pretty much a day of introductions. At the end of the day, I had a few new friends which made me relieved. Their names were Eri, Yuka and Ayumi, they were apparently friends of Hojo and Kagome, which was kind of relieving as well since I already knew Hojo was a good guy which meant these girls were too. Of course, I had a few other friends from my previous school but I'm glad I had friends in this school too, it almost made me cry to be honest.


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and I all headed to a Wacdonalds since it was a popular place for students our age. We talked about various things when we got there and shared each other's cellphone numbers, they asked about my hair color eventually and I told them I was born with it. They were amazed by it but they eventually separated from the topic which I was glad about since I didn't particularly like talking about my hair, since everyone thought it was strange to be honest. We talked about everything and by the end I was kind of tired, but as we talked they started to describe Kagome and I kind of got curious. _What was she like in reality?_ We eventually decided to go visit Kagome, to wish her good health and everything.

A little while later we arrived in front of the shrine, that tug happened again and it pushed me towards the shrine. _Seriously...What was this feeling I kept having here? It was a yearning type of feeling, almost like a calling._

"Yuri, are you alright?" Ayumi asked and I nodded my head.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just get a strange feeling when I am here…" I explained and the group looked concerned. "Stop, I'm fine…I really want to meet your friend, Kagome. So don't worry about me too much…"

"You sure?" They asked and I nod.

"I'm one hundred percent sure…Now lets go…" I said smiling. They nodded their heads and started to head towards the house on the shrine grounds. The tugging feeling was pulling me towards another part of the shrine though, I looked towards a small temple looking thing and blinked lightly. _What was that?_ I shook my head though and just continued to walk to the house when we get there though an elder man approached us. He explained that Kagome was too sick to come out which made all of us frown a bit, a younger boy came out though and asked the elder man where a cat was.

"Cat?" I repeated then I remembered something. "I remember where I saw one…" I said and held my hand out to the younger boy, with a gentle smile on my face. "Come on, I'll take you to him…" I smiled and the younger boy blushed lightly. He took my hand and I lead him over to the small building I saw earlier, the door was cracked open enough for a cat to get inside.

"Buyo!" The younger boy called into the dark room. I slid the door open more to let more light in and I saw the well, I blinked.

"What is that well?" I asked curiously and the young boy froze a bit then nervously shook his head.

"It's just some stupid well…Come on, I have Buyo now…" The young boy said as he now held a fat cat but cuddly looking cat in his arms.

"Ah…Okay…" I said and looked back to the well. "By the way, my name is Yuri Akiyama by the way…" I introduced myself to the young boy and he smiled.

"My name is Sota Higurashi," He introduced himself and I nodded my head.

"Nice to meet you, Sota." I said kindly then I heard a noise. I glanced over to see a light coming out of the well and blinked, just then a young girl popped up. When she saw me her eyes widened and she immediately hopped out of the well with a gigantic bag on her back, I backed up somewhat. I stumbled backwards and fell onto the stairs, this made me wince a bit.

"O-Oh, are you okay?" The girl immediately ran over after setting her bag down, "I'm sorry for startling you…" She noticed my uniform and blinked, "Are you a new student at my school?" She asked curiously. "I know most of the students from school…" She explained and I sat there stunned. As her words finally registered I nodded my head lightly, "Y-Yes…I am a new student…My name is Yuri Akiyama…" I introduced myself as I stood up.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you.." She introduced herself and my eyes widened slightly.

"W-Wait you're Ayumi, Eri and Yuka's friend, Kagome?" I asked and she blinked.

"Yes, I am…How do you know that?" She asked confused and I smiled a bit.

"I was brought here by your friends so I could meet you…" I explained and she laughed a bit.

"Oh…That makes sense then, wait…" She froze as she realized something. She immediately hid as the voice of Ayumi echoed into the small building.

"Yuri, are you alright?" She called out.

"Yes, I'm fine…You can head home, I'll be fine." I said to her as she approached the door.

"Okay, see you at school tomorrow, Yuri…" She said and left the entrance. I sighed gently then looked to where Kagome was and saw her coming out of her hiding place.

"So, you're hiding this from then I guess?" I asked.

"Yep…" She said with a soft sigh. "Would you believe me if you hadn't seen me come out of the well?" She asked and I thought about it.

"Probably not…" I laughed a bit then walked over to the edge of the well, "Hm…"

"Normal people can't go through the well like I can since I have the Shikon jewel shards with me…" She explained.

"Go where?" I asked and looked to her.

"To the feudal era.." She said simply.

"The feudal era?" I repeated confused. "Um…Kagome…That's not possible…" I said confused then I thought about that light. "Then again…I saw that strange light when you came out of the well…" I looked back into the well and as I did, I started to feel dizzy. _What is this…?_ I fall forward and into the well, Kagome freaks and immediately goes to grab me when I fall forward but she falls into the well after me. Darkness surrounded me as I fell unconscious.

"Yuri!" A voice called out to me in the darkness that called me. "Yuri, come on wake up!" The voice became clearer and I noticed it was Kagome's voice. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed I was laying on the ground under a blue sky. Grass beneath my fingertips, I slowly looked from the sky to my side and saw Kagome who had tears in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kagome?" I asked, confused.

"Thank goodness…" She said then wiped her eyes of tears, "I thought you were dead and I was freaking out…" She explained how I had lost consciousness and fell into the well.

I slowly sat up and looked around, I noticed we were in a forest and I blinked somewhat. "Um…Where are we?" I asked as I looked over to see the well. "I thought we were in a small building just now but now we're outside…" I commented confused.

"We're in the feudal era right now and unfortunately, we're kind of stuck right now. My jewel shards are in my backpack in the modern era so we can't go back right now…" She explained and I blinked.

I immediately stood up and walked over to the well, I hopped into it but I just end up hitting the bottom. I looked around then sighed as I realized I was kind of stuck here now, which sucked tremendously. I slowly climbed back up out of the well and looked around, then I looked to Kagome.

"What do we do now?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the well.

"For now, we head back to the village…" Kagome said with a slight sigh. "And I just said goodbye to Kaede too…" She said and started to head off towards the forest.

"Wait…" I said and followed after her, I kept close to her as we walked through the forest of Inuyasha. We walked for a while and eventually a village was in sight, but before we could get there a man landed in front of us. He had long silver hair just like me but I noticed he also had dog ears, which made me blink somewhat. I backed up a bit and hid behind Kagome.

"Don't be afraid, Yuri…This is just Inuyasha…" Kagome introduced the man and I slowly came out from hiding.

"Why are you back so early, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed over his chest. It was like he was talking down to Kagome but she was unfazed.

"Is it any of your business why I came back so early?" She asked, "But if you must know I'm back because of an accident. My friend here fainted and I caught her, but we fell into the well and ended up back here. What I don't understand though is why we came back when I don't have any shards on me..." She explained and I just stood there dumbfounded by what was going on.

"You idiot! Why did you leave the shikon jewels behind!" Inuyasha snapped and I jumped somewhat.

"It wasn't my fault, Inuyasha!" She yelled back at him and they glared at each other.

I couldn't tell whether they were on good terms or bad terms but as I stood there, I started to laugh a bit. They both looked at me confused.

"S-Sorry…Just seeing the two of you fight like your angry lovers is just so hilarious!" I laughed as I held my stomach. Both Inuyasha and Kagome's face go red and they moved away from each other as I continued to laugh. My tensions were relieved as I stood there, then when I finally calmed down and wiped the tears of laughter away I looked to them.

"Anyways, we are just going to have to stay here until we get another jewel shard so we can go back home…" Kagome continued, her face still red.

"That's fine by me, I'm always up to smash something. Especially if it's for a jewel shard…" Inuyasha smashed his fist in his hand smiling.

"Um…I know this may not be an appropriate time to bring this up…But why does he have dog ears?" I asked as I pointed to his ears.

"I'm a half-demon, that's why!" Inuyasha said then he turned around, "And when I get the full jewel I'll become fully demon!" He boasted and Kagome sighed gently.

"Half-demon?" I repeated then moved forward, I reached up and touched his ears. "So they are real…" I said shocked and Inuyasha immediately turned around and shoved me away gently.

"Don't just touch my ears!" He said, coldly.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha's necklace glowed, he gets pulled to the ground face first into the ground. I winced then Kagome took my hand and we started to head towards the village again, "Stupid, Idiot, Inuyasha…" She muttered under her breath as we walked to the village. "I'm sorry about Inuyasha…He can be such a brute sometimes but he's really very sweet…" She explained and I nodded my head lightly.

I was kind of nervous to be honest since I didn't know what kind of world I had just landed into. The air was fresh though and clean as I took a deep breath with my eyes closed, being led by the hand into the village. When we got into the village, I opened my eyes and noticed people staring at me, I waved a little and they got a bit startled. I sighed gently then followed after Kagome to the village chief's home.

"Kaede, I'm back…" Kagome called into the small home as she lifted a door cover and went inside.

"Welcome back, Kagome. Why'd you come back so suddenly?" An elderly woman's voice would ask.

"I kind of had an accident happen…" Kagome would explain then she opened the door cover for me. She pulled me inside, "See?" She pointed to me and I smiled gently.

"H-Hello…" I said a bit nervously.

"This is Yuri Akiyama…She fell through the well with me without the shards of the jewel and I have no idea how. So, I have this feeling that I will need to get a new shard of the jewel before we can go back home again…" Kagome explained.

"Interesting…" Kaede said then she looked to me. "Are you human girl?" She asked and I blinked somewhat.

"Huh? Of course, I'm human! I didn't even know about demons and half-demons before I came here…" I explained, quickly.

"I don't know about that…" Another voice comes out of nowhere, it was Inuyasha again. He came inside and looked at me, "When I first met you, you smelled a bit off to be honest…" He explained. "I don't know why though…" He shrugged, "But I don't feel any malice from you so I'll let it be for now…"

I looked at Inuyasha confused, "I don't smell, right?" I asked then I looked down at myself, confused. I didn't have anything strange on me then I heard another voice.

"What's going on here, Inuyasha?" It was a female's voice then a male's voice comes up, "Kagome are you in there as well, have you thought about my proposition of bearing my child?" The man's voice said as he walked through the door with a woman.

"B-Bear his child? What is he talking about Kagome?" I whispered to her and she sighed gently.

"Miroku, that is so inappropriate…" She said and looked to the woman. "I'm back, Sango…Where's Shippo?" She asked.

"He's playing around outside with the village children…" Sango explained then looked to me, "So…Who is this? A friend of yours?" She asked and Kagome nodded her head.

"Yep, her name is Yuri Akiyama…She'll be with us until we can get a new jewel shard to go home with…" Kagome explained, as I looked between them. When I wasn't paying attention, I felt one of my hands get grabbed, I looked over and saw the monk looking man named Miroku. He held my hand and was staring into my eyes.

"Um…Can I help you, Miroku?" I asked a bit embarrassed and he nodded his head.

"Yes, you can, would you like to bear my-" Before he could finish his words, Sango hits him with her rather large boomerang looking weapon.

"Sorry about him…" She said and I nodded my head.

"It's not a problem…" I said.

"Miroku, do you sense anything off about Kagome's friend? If you do I'll dispatch her right away. It's better to be safe than sorry…" Inuyasha said and I froze. _He would kill me?_

Miroku, groaned as he sat up and looked at me and I immediately froze even more. What was he going to see in me, my heart raced in my chest. _No…No…I don't want to die…_I thought and as Miroku looked to me, his eyes widened a bit.

"I detect…Growing demonic energy in her…" He mumbled and immediately stood up, he walked over to me as I was freaking out. He placed his hands on my shoulders and shook me, "Calm down…It's alright, Yuri…" He said and as he shook me I snapped out of my fear. The energy dissipated afterwards and I looked to him.

"I don't understand what is going on but this young girl has demonic energy in her, I'm not sure how much but it is there…" Miroku explained.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha face planted again. "You will not touch Yuri, she is my friend and she is currently confused greatly, so stop being such a heartless monster!"

"I'm trying to protect you Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled with a dirt covered face. "You don't know what will happen with your friend and I'd rather protect you!" He yelled and Kagome sighed gently.

"You're way too overprotective, Yuri is not going to hurt anyone…" She explained then looked to me. "Right?"

"Right, I would never want to hurt anybody!" I explained, seriously.

"Fine…But I'm keeping an eye on you…" Inuyasha huffed and sat up, he crossed his arms over his chest almost in a pouting kind of way.

"Don't worry about Inuyasha…He is just a worrywart…" Kagome smiled and I calmed down.

"Thank you, Kagome," I explained and relaxed a bit. I stood up slowly, "I think I need some fresh air…" I dusted my school clothes off and walked out of the hut, I started to walk around the village quietly. Some villagers said hello thanks to my uniform being the same as Kagome's. As I walk, I took note of everything.

To be honest, I was surprised by all of the differences between the modern world and this one, it was a drastic change and yet I somehow felt at home in this time era. It was strange, I moved to sit down under a tree and looked up at the blue sky peacefully. It was incredible to be honest and peaceful compared to the loud life of the city, as I sat there I could see children run around. They noticed me and ran over.

"Big sis, big sis come play with us!" The group said in unison and I blinked.

"Me?" I pointed to myself and they nodded, they immediately gripped my hand.

"Come play!" They said over and over and I followed after them after getting up.

"W-Wait…" I said as I was dragged along to a bigger group of kids which consisted of 20 or more kids, I was becoming a bit nervous since I wasn't sure how to deal with kids. I took a deep breath and started to play tag with them, they were rather fast for kids. I noticed one of the kids had a tail and ears, I blinked lightly and walked over to him. "U-Um…Are you a demon?" I asked curiously to the kid.

"Yep, I am a demon!" The little boy said happily, "Be scared, be very scared, Muwahahaha…" He said trying to act scary but I just ended up laughing.

"You're rather cute…My name is Yuri, it's a pleasure to meet you…" I said as I held my hand out to him.

"Shippo is my name! I'm part of the honorable fox demon tribe!" He smiled confidently then shook my hand.

"Cute name…" I said, smiling.

I played with the children and Shippo for a little while, it was a bit relaxing especially considering everything that was going on. After a while I eventually head back to Kaede's home where everyone was still at, when I went inside everyone looked at me.

"Sorry about that everyone…I've calmed down so you don't need to worry…" I took a deep breath and strengthened my resolve. "I will do whatever I have to, to get home…" I explained. "My mom is still waiting for me after all," I said confidently.


End file.
